Talons
by Light1
Summary: Not all evolutions are easy to deal with. Can Kain manage the gifts he gains?


**Talons**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

Rating: PG

Part: One of One

Set: Post BO2 Pre SR1.

Authoress note: Not all evolutions are easy to deal with.

**Talons**

{Kain}

This was utterly ridiculous.

Kain had been many things in his life. He had been a boy, a man and a vampire. He had been disliked in the past. People had thought him strange and somewhat stand-offish when he had been human. He had been quiet unless otherwise roused. Then usually he had been angry and aggressive. He had been feared. His aggression as a human had been ruthless and brutal and many had been unsettled by him and many had feared him. He had had ambition. It had been directionless ambition admittedly but ambition was ambition none the less. As a vampire he had had a great deal of power to back up the aggression and a great many more people had feared him. Other vampires had been afraid of him. Even Vorador had feared him, although the ancient beast would never admit it. He had been all these things. But never before had he been ridiculous. Never before had anyone laughed at him.

"It's not funny." He growled hating how petulant he sounded. Raziel did not stop laughing.

"Forgive me father." Raziel managed after taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. His words were shaking and he had to take deep breaths between them.

"I told you it's not funny." Kain mumbled again and tried once more to lift the ink bottle on his desk.

"You do realize this is going to end badly." Raziel said sounding far too amused in Kain's opinion.

"Go away." Kain grumbled, concentrating on lifting the small bottle. It was difficult to judge how much pressure to use as he could no longer truly feel with his new 'fingers'.

Kain had evolved. This was not unusual. Kain had evolved before. But this time he had woken with a rather dramatic change to his hands and feet. He had lost dexterous fingers and had gotten rather powerful if slightly clumsy talons. The talons on his feet were easy enough to get used to. In fact they really were an improvement. Kain found that balancing was much easier now. Also he had discovered that the talons were stronger than the steel capped boots he had previously favored. They were strong and sharp. His bedding was suffering at the moment but like all things once he adapted to them everything would be fine. The talons on his hands were proving to be more of a problem. Kain had discovered that the hard new talons were much stronger than his previous claws and skin and although the appendages' looked bulky they were razor sharp and made a very satisfying sound when he ran them over stone. They were not as dexterous as fingers however. Picking up large, sturdy things was not overly difficult. But lifting smaller things was much more difficult. He had already crushed cups, spilled blood and put his hand through a wall. Twice. The feeling in the talons was lessened. At first he had thought he had lost feeling in them altogether. But this was not true, after some experimenting he had learned it was just greatly reduced. They were sort of like finger nails. As if one had grown all over his hand and had hardened immensely.

His concentration broke and so did the ink bottle. He sighed as Raziel began a new laughing fit. He grunted at his fledgling. It wasn't that funny. It was only a bottle, admittedly there was a large ink puddle now on the floor but it really wasn't that funny. With a sound of defeat the elder vampire walked over to the other side of the room and sat down. Eventually Raziel calmed down enough to walk over. Kain refused to look at him. Embarrassed by his inability to perform simple tasks.

"Please forgive me father but this makes me happier than almost anything else you have ever done or given me." Raziel managed after a few moments. Kain gave him a look.

"It was just an ink bottle." He muttered after a moment.

"True but this is the first time I have ever seen you struggle with anything." Raziel knelt before his father and lifted one of his new hands in his own. "You're normally so perfect, so powerful. This proves that you aren't as infallible as you once seemed to be."

"You must be disappointed." Kain said slowly, letting his fledgling finger his new hands.

"Are you joking?" Raziel smiled his comically lopsided smile "I'm loving this. It makes you more real." Kain gave him another look.

"I did not realize my existence was in question." He said pulling gently on his hand to retrieve it Raziel sighed and shook his head gripping his father's hand tighter.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He grumbled "You're just more touchable like this. You are no longer out of reach now that you struggle." He gave Kain what he clearly thought of as a conspiratorial wink. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"You're still not funny." Kain grumbled, Raziel continued to smile.

"Come on I'll help you practice, I'm sure you've got more ink around here somewhere. Maybe a ceramic egg?" He stood pulling his father up with him. Kain allowed himself to be pulled.

"I'll practice on your backside if you're not careful." Kain answered.

Both smirked at the empty threat.

**End**


End file.
